<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shit! Not that button! by super_powerful_queen_slayyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069014">Shit! Not that button!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna'>super_powerful_queen_slayyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Tentoo messing up, again, and being an absolute Uncle to Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shit! Not that button!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was a dead man.</p><p>He and Tony were hiding in the linen cupboard on the second floor, one hallway, two rights and a left from the furious woman currently searching for them.</p><p>“Where is that daft alien? And don’t you think you’re not in trouble, young man. Goading him on and himself can’t resist showin’ off! You’ll be getting more than a clip ‘round the ear this time, you hear me, Doctor?!”</p><p>They couldn’t hear the precise words, just the angry tone of one Jacquline Tyler. However, between the two, they had enough experience of being on the receiving end that it was enough to have them cowering.</p><p>No, it was Rose who heard this, accompanied with the noises of slamming doors and stomping feet. She went to investigate.</p><p>“Mum! You’re going to rip the hinges off! What’s this about?”</p><p>“That husband of yours has ruined my kitchen, that’s what! <em>Burnt</em> brownie batter everywhere! The walls, the windows, the ceiling! He’s somehow managed it 15 feet into the air. Ooh, I could strangle him. <em>Burnt</em>, Rose. You try scrubbing at it, the paint’s gonna come away. I’m not putting the poor maids through that. First, I’m going to kill him, and then, he’s going to figure out how to get it off without destroying the walls or clean the whole thing himself and repaint after.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why you after Tony for?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s obviously used that bloody screwdriver to show off to Tony. How many times have I told that boy ‘No sonics during cooking’? That boy has to start listening to me.”</p><p>Finishing her rant, Jackie stalked down the corridor, intent on committing parricide. Meanwhile, Rose turned on her heels and walked in the other direction. She’d heard footsteps earlier.</p><p>She opened the door to find her other half bracing himself against the back wall and her brother huddled in the corner next to him. Upon realising who it was, the Doctor fell to his knees in front of her, heaving a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Oh, thank fuck.”</p><p>“<em>Doctor</em>.”</p><p>“Sorry, Tony. Let’s keep that word between us for a while, eh?”</p><p>“Care to give me your version of the event?”</p><p>He gulped audibly. “I uh - pressed the wrong button?”</p><p>Rose merely raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I couldn’t find the whisk and the sonic was sticking out of my pocket - he gave me the <em>eyes</em>, Rose! You know I can’t resist those. I swear it’s hereditary, yours are <em>lethal</em>. Anyway, the blending was too slow and I thought ‘<em>just a little heat’</em>.”</p><p>“Uhuh.”</p><p>“I might’ve been a tad overzealous.”</p><p>“Just a tad, yeah.”</p><p>“Everything went boom!” Tony giggled in delight.</p><p>“Rose, please.”</p><p>“I wager 10 minutes.”</p><p>“Rose, it’s going to be a bloodbath.”</p><p>“She did ban the screwdriver.”</p><p>“You don’t love me,” he pouted.</p><p>Rose sighed. “I heard Dad call for the car. You better sneak on before he leaves. Then, I reckon you’ll have 3 hours to find a solution before Jake can track you down for mum.”</p><p>She found herself lifted off the ground as the Doctor kissed her; Tony made faces at them in the background. “I have never loved you more,” he murmured, setting her down. Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated but pleased. The novelty of him expressing his love was never going to wear off.</p><p>“<em>Aha!</em>”</p><p>“Shit! Tony, run!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd recommend reading the others in the collection written for a challenge, they are so good!</p><p>There won't be much to say but I'd appreciate an emoji comment too, so don't be shy!</p><p>Please consider reblogging the Tumblr post <a href="https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/627267949856686080/shit-not-that-button">here</a>. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>